


Hero

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het, death!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: When Cooper and Maxie die, how does Sam cope with raising her daughter alone without the two people she trusted?





	Hero

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Hero  
Characters: Cooper and Sam  
Pairing: SCoop  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Death fic, Het, OOC.  
Summary: When Cooper and Maxie die, how does Sam cope with raising her daughter alone without the two people she trusted?  
A/N: Thanks to Judy and to the readers!  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Sam, Cooper, or Maxie.  
Words: 354 without title and ending.

*Hero*

He was her hero in every way that counted. He had always stood by her side, no matter what she was going through and for that she would always be grateful. Cooper was her best friend; the only other person besides Maxie who saw her as more than yesterday’s trash that needed to be taken out.

He was the only other person who saw her as someone who deserved friends and deserved to be loved, despite all the problems from her past. He wasn’t her condescending mother who kept both her sisters away from her and made her feel like she would never be good enough.

He wasn’t any of her four exes who all steered clear of her, like she was a virus that would spread and ruin everything in their lives. No. Cooper was her best friend and the man she loved. Though it had taken her a long time to realize that he loved her back; she finally had.

She knew that he would always be there for her. At first she had thought that Cooper had only cared for her because she had been friends with Maxie, before Maxie had died. But after Cooper was shot when he tried to pull Kristina out of a mob shootout that was what had made Sam take notice.

He had saved her sister and in the process saved her heart as well. She and Cooper had slowly fallen in love after he recovered from being shot. The one thing though that would always stay with Sam until she died, was how her loving husband sacrificed his own life for her life and that of their daughter’s.

He would always be her hero and when their daughter, Mariah Michelle Barrett was born, he would be their daughter’s hero too. Sam was going to make sure that Mariah knew about her aunt Maxie and her father. Mariah was going to be the most loved baby on the planet.

It’s all because Cooper had taken the time to get to know and fall in love with a woman who was his total opposite in every way.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing, and to the readers!


End file.
